The Day I Put Ash In His Place
by StoryTellerWoman
Summary: OC. Basically me with my Pokemon on Sapphire challenging Ash.  I OWN NOTHING! RATED T BUT HAS CURSES!


**Author's Note: yeah i've been working on this for at least 4 months and never had the muse to finish it until today. Very short but I hate Ash and I beat Sapphire. Yes thats my main pokemon line-up and no I didnt cheat. Everything about my sapphire is true. 3 Enjoy**

Team: Ash:

Sceptile 100 Blaziken 85

Altaria 100 Sharpedo 70

Walrein 100 Camerupt 72

Ninetales 100 Glalie 74

Mightyena 85 Flygon 79

Flygon 100 Pikachu 90

I had always loved Pokémon. When I got my first game boy game it only took me 5 days to become a champion on my sapphire version. It took me another 14 days to become the champion over 340 times. My team is at level 100s with the exception of my Mightyena. My starter Pokémon was a Treeko but after time and love through the screen I now have a Sceptile at level 100. A Walrein, Altaria, Ninetales, and a Flygon soon follow into the level 100 grouping. My Mightyena is still at level 85 but it works hard for me.

But it's only a game. Nothing more. They can't sense what I feel and how I want them to react. No way. Wrong! This is my story right? Lori Caughtal's story.

First my profile: Blonde straight hair, usually pulled back into a high ponytail. Green eyes under blue glasses. I'm tall, almost 5'9 and I'm 19 years old.

But why is this story so unique?

It started as another boring day. My college class was canceled and I had no work for the entire day. So I sat in my room with my SP stuck to my face. I was going for my 341 champion win. No biggie. As I'm about to beat the champion again my screen's light gets brighter and brighter. I feel like I'm being sucked into something so random.

As the light fades I stand in a room that looks oddly familiar. A Pokémon Center? But who stands in front of me is someone who I never could exist. Mewtwo stands in front of me, its arms folded neatly in front of its chest.

I look down at me and see my clothing I was wearing today. Jeans, blue tennis shoes, a white t-shirt with a small black jacket draped over it with a cute zebra colored heart-shaped necklace.

I stare at Mewtwo and think out loud, "I must be dreaming."

It shakes its head, "Such a thing would come from a human. Are you not the Mistress of Pokémon?"

I had proclaimed it on facebook and to my friends but I couldn't take the title seriously.

"No Sir."

It chuckles, "Then you are not Lori Caughtal?"

"I am. But I'm not the Mistress of Pokémon."

"Well even if you are not the Mistress I have a favor to ask of you. You see I loathe a so called master of Pokémon Ash Ketchum."

I scoff, "Yeah everyone knows he never wins a gym leader battle. Team rocket comes in the middle of the battle and Ash helps and saves the day. Then the gym leaders 'lose' to him and he gets another badge."

Mewtwo smirks, "Exactly my point. If I were to announce you at his stadium, he would go insane. You are merely a legend here but if he went against you, you would crush him."

I smile slowly, "Go on."

"You could beat him and shove his face into the dirt and laugh. He would no longer be the master. And the battle would be simple for you."

A flash of light sent us to a packed Stadium. We stood on a platform above a multi-field. On the other side I could see Ash, a 19 year old version anyway. He had cut his black hair and styled it so it would stick out of his new red visor. His Pikachu stood by his side.

He had grown a bit but he seemed arrogant.

Mewtwo leaned down to me, "They can not see you yet. You're team awaits you."

I turn around and there in the flesh is my awesome team. Sceptile bows before me and the others follow suit.

"You have finally arrived Mistress" he said. I blink. I could understand my Sceptile.

Mewtwo chuckles, "Forgive her. She didn't know I bestowed upon her a simple gift."

My eyes light up. I hug each one of my Pokémon and pet my Mightyena; she enjoyed me cooing at her.

As I looked over the crowd, I could see all of the Professors in one box watching Mewtwo.

A camera trained on it as a TV produced its image, "Ladies and Gentlemen. For a few years now I have waited for her return and I have found her at last, Lori Caughtal, the rightful Mistress of Pokémon."

Ash yelled to it, "She's just a legend Mewtwo. Let's battle so I can whip your butt."

Mewtwo smiled down at me and I had my Pokémon stand beside me in a cool ass pose.

"It is my honor to introduce The Mistress of Pokémon!"

Mewtwo floated away and I could see myself on the TV. I caught Ash's stare.

"What's the matter Ashie? To afraid to fight for MY title?"

He was speechless.

"I came for a battle. Don't think you can win?" I sit down onto a throne like chair Mewtwo made for me. Mightyena sat next to me. My Pokémon surrounded me, awaiting orders.

"What's your answer Ashie?"

"Stop calling me that! Of course I accept. 6 on 6 battle. I choose Pikachu, Blaziken, Sharpedo, Flygon, Glalie, and Camerupt! GO!"

His Pokémon flew out onto the field. I assessed them quickly and called Sceptile over to me more, "Sceptile I want you to take charge. I trust you and I also want to see Ash over there freak out when I don't say a word. Keep Mightyena safe."

He looks at me and nods, "I am honored that you trust me so much Lori."

I give him a smile, "You were my first Pokémon, and of course I trust you. Now win this for me and I might stay a bit longer."

His eyes light up and he nods quickly. My team listens to him and they nod determination in their eyes.

Our teams race to the field pairing up to its enemy. Sceptile shouts a few orders and I look at Ash.

His eyes are trained on me with surprise and something I couldn't read.

The referee shouts the rules to the crowd and begins the battle. Ash shouts to take my team with brute strength, a strategy I used on my sapphire version.

Pikachu aims for my Walrein, but Flygon Defends Walrein. My Sceptile is taking on Blaziken with a strong will. Mightyena is against his Flygon and My Flygon is fighting Pikachu while his Camerupt is taking on my Walrein. Altaria and is fighting his Glalie and my Ninetales is fighting his Sharpedo.

It seems our teams would never stop fighting but I yelled one command, "Finish this!"

Each of my Pokemon seemed to know what I meant and I saw the raw power in their eyes. It was no holding back now, they would defeat their opponents.

One by one Ash's Pokemon fell. But Pikachu remained standing. The referee shouted to me, "Since there is only one more Pokemon on the field from Ash, you must only have one on the field."

I called my team over to me and looked at the damages. None had taken to much damage but the strongest was still Sceptile. I nod at him and jumps back down onto the field in front of Pikachu.

My Pokemon surround me while I pet Mightyena.

"This is gonna get ugly" I murmur.

Ash sneered at me, "Pikachu has never let me down. It won't fail. I know it!"

I looked at Pikachu. Though its eyes were ablaze with determination, its stance seemed off. I got worried. In my game I never saw the pain on the pokemon's face as I made it faint. It was just the red bar I cared about. But this sight was horrible to see.

I had to look away, biting my lip.

Ash yelled at Pikachu to finish the battle, but it fell on deaf ears. The poor creature seemed ready to faint.

I got up and whispered to Mewtwo. My backpack appeared in my hands. I found my last hyper potion and walked down from my throne.

I motioned for Sceptile to stand down and I kneeled before the hurt Pikachu, a legend in my eyes.

"This will make you feel better but you may not like the taste. I can't stand to see you like this Pikachu."

It looked at me with wide eyes and nodded a thank you as it drank the liquid. I could see the power returning to its stance. An electric charge sparked from its cheeks.

I looked up at Ash and saw something register on his face. I was a kind legend. Something his world never saw before.

I went to Sceptile's side and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I had to help it. But don't hold back."

"But why help the enemy Lori?"

I looked at Pikachu and back to Sceptile, "I just couldn't let it faint in vain."

I assumed in my position on my throne and kept my eyes on Ash, shock in his eyes.

My eyes fix on the battle.

The crowd gasps as Pikachu walks up to Sceptile and bows to him.

I stand up and bow to Pikachu, my Pokemon mirror my image.

The announcer speaks up, "The Winner is Lori, the Mistress of Pokemon!"

"No!" Ash screams as he jumps from his platform and runs to mine. I scoff. I meet him in the middle.

"Give it up Ash. I won fair and square. Hell I even help your Pokemon when you wouldn't!"

"Pikachu was just fine! It would have whipped your Sceptile's ass!"

I slapped him across the face. His eyes widen as I speak, my hand stopped in mid-air, "You have no right to talk about strength. Get out of my sight!"

He held his redden cheek as he turned and ran away from me, Pikachu ran after its master out of loyalty.

I shook my head as Mewtwo came to me, "What will you Mistress?"

It bows to me and I see all the stadium bow to me. I smile to my Pokemon.

Sceptile comes to me, "Lori, Wake up."

"Huh?"

His mouth was silent as it moved.

I blinked and looked around. My room-mate was shaking me, "Lori. Wake up! We have class soon! Save you're game so we can go."

I blinked and saw my room. So it was just a dream huh?

Damn! I wanted to keep that sniveling Ash in his place. Oh well. A girl can dream right?

End.

**Author's Note: -hits head on wall- why do I suck on endings? why! anyway I hope those who have read this loved it. Hate is mean... :)**


End file.
